


"Twinsies!"

by Moli_rocksinmygreentea



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moli_rocksinmygreentea/pseuds/Moli_rocksinmygreentea
Summary: westallen Christmas morning fluff
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	"Twinsies!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jade4813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade4813/gifts).



> This is for the Westallen Secret Santa 2020. It was already posted on tumblr but I thought I would post it here too:)

It was a little past midnight when he finally arrived. Shutting the door lightly, Barry walked into his home with Iris. It had been 6 months since they got married and they were spending their first Christmas together as a married couple.

  
He'd been stuck at the lab all day finalizing his last report of the year. After placing his keys in the bowl he saw a dim light coming from the living room followed by light snores.

  
As he approached the couch he was all but shocked to find a sleeping Iris curled up in blankets on the couch and a christmas movie playing quitely in the background. She must've been waiting up for him before she fell asleep he concluded. He bent down to place a light kiss on her forehead as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.  
As if sensing his presence, her eyelids fluttered open and two piercing brown eyes, heavy with sleep stared back at him.

Without wasting a second she lunged at him, wrapping her arms around him and pulled him close, Barry did not hesitate to hold her to his chest and kiss the side of her face.

  
"Hey babe, missed you" She murmured voice thick with sleep.

  
"Hey sweetie, I missed you too come on let's get you to bed"

  
She gave a little nod and he lifted her in his arms. A small smile played against his lips when he felt her curl against him.

  
Once they were both safely tucked in the covers she curled up close to him and he protectively put an arm around her closing the distance between them. He placed a kiss to her nose then to her lips and heard her mumble.

  
"Your so soft, warm and you smell nice."

  
She snuggled even closer against him "You're the perfect cuddle buddy"

  
She gave a content sigh and seemed to fall back asleep. He thought she was the cutest thing, and she was all his.

Iris West-Allen woke up in a warm familiar embrace. She was in the state between sleep and fully conscious with a Barry Allen spooning her from behind, his gentle breaths on her neck. In this position she didn't want to leave and to make the moment even better, she could faintly make out a light shower of snow playing outside the window. She burrowed even further into him, not wanting to leave.

  
After a few minutes of basking in the embrace, she felt Barry stir behind her and let out a loud yawn. She fully turned herself in his arms and they engaged in a long sensual kiss. When they pulled back for air she looked at his hair, ruffled from sleep and laughed lightly

  
"Good morning sleepy head, it's Christmas!"

  
She smiled at him brightly with her mega watt smile and he was sure she was the embodiment of sunshine.

  
"Good morning sweetie, how did you sleep?"

  
"Great, knowing you were by my side"

  
After cuddling for a little bit they decided to start their day. They had nothing planned and were just going to see where the day took them. Iris took her shower first after making sure Barry wouldn’t join her, claiming that they wouldn’t get anything done if he did.

He laughed and promised not to come inside. After her shower she came back to the bedroom and found Barry standing by the closet waiting for her. He had a goofy grin on his face which Iris found instantly adorable and he smiled proudly when he held them out to her.

  
“Babe..”

“Yes Iris"

“We are not wearing matching onesies!” she said with mock indignation

  
“Why not" he said with an adorable pout

  
“It’ll be fun and we can dance around the house and take loads of pictures"

  
“I-"

  
“Pleaseee"

  
“Ok fine you win” “They are pretty cute”

  
As he finished up in the bathroom Iris put on her onesie. It was black with Christmas trees and red ornaments with gold details on the sides. She put her curly hair up in a bun with a few strands left to frame her face.

  
He came out and found her dressed in it and smiled widely as he put on his too. They stood in front of the mirror and he said

  
“See” he gesturing between the too of them

  
“Twinsies!"

He bumped their hips together and Iris laughed as she looked up at him.

  
She thought he was the most adorable dork. But he was her adorable dork.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading and Merry Christmas loves!❤💚


End file.
